You Get What You Give
You Get What You Give is featured in the audition episode of the The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition. It was originally performed by New Radicals. It was sung by all fourteen original contenders as an initial introduction. The music video shows the contenders arriving at The Glee Project stage usually used for Last Chance Performances. Unlike most of the music videos, no specific contender was featured in a stand-out moment, because The Final 14 did not have a homework assignment and thus there was no homework assignment winner. Concept The concept of "You Get What You Give" is the fourteen contestants each receiving a flier inviting them to McKinley, pulling them from other places where they've been singing. The contestants appear in the following order: Waking up from bed: Renae Dixon Pulled out of the room (flier in hand) by Callie Rose Hadley Girls pass by bathroom: Jake Wilson singing in the shower Singing into a hairbrush in front of a mirror: Carter Russo backed by Felix Sorgerg and Phoenix Berlair-- (Jake appears dressed, with flier, and all four race out the door) Group passes by Lily van Buren, playing guitar on the street corner, who stands to join Dylan Richardson as he walks up to her with a flier Cleaning the stage of a coffee house: Paige Blue, pulled out by Drew Meritt waving a flier Singing into webcam: Zachary Holmes Jr., when flier pops up with messag to "get over here!" Riding in the car on the way over with a flier on the dash: Lance Smith and Jesse Ramsey By herself on the stage: Linda Gerin, clutching her flier, when the stage lights up in weaving spotlights and light screen effects as she's joined by all End cameo by Ryan Murphy and Robert Ryan: I think we're in for a good year. Robert: Definitely. Lyrics Renae: One, two One, two, three Callie Rose: Wake up kids We've got the dreamers disease Jake: Age 14 we got you down on your knees So polite, you're busy still saying please Carter: But when the night is falling You cannot find the light, Felix and Pheonix: Light Felix: If you feel your dreams are dying Hold tight Pheonix with All: You've got the music in you Lily with All: Don't let go You've got the music in you Dylan with All: One dance left This world is gonna pull through Paige with All: Don't give up You've got a reason to live Drew with All: Can't forget We only get what we give Zachary with All: This whole damn world can fall apart Lance with All: You'll be OK, follow your heart Jesse with All: You're in harms way I'm right behind Linda with All: Now say you're mine All: Don't let go Oh! Phoenix: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! All (Linda): You only get what you give (Don't Give up) All: You only get what you give Don't let go You got the music in you Don't give up Lance: Ooooohh All: You got the music in you You got the music in you Trivia * This song was performed by the graduating New Directions in the third season of Glee in the episode "Goodbye". * This is the second music video featured that was meant to introduce the contestants, and had neither a standout moment or led to an elimination (after Edge of Glory in Season 2) Videos Category:Songs Category:Music Videos